This invention relates to electrical push-button switches, and to sets of such switches, such as used on telephone subscribers' instruments.
There is provided an electrical push-button switch in our British Patent No. 1,309,710 (J. G. Brown et al. 1-1), in which each said spring member has at its said one end an extension portion which when the button is at rest does not engage any stationary part of the switch, in which part-way through the movement of the button due to the depression thereof each said spring member's extension portion engages a stationary portion of the switch so that further movement of the button is opposed by the tension created in said extension portions, and in which on release of the button the initial portion of its restoration to rest is assisted by the tension in said extension portions.